


Broken

by CoconutzandCupcakez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutzandCupcakez/pseuds/CoconutzandCupcakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat knelt on the ground looking at the pale, beautiful mess of a girl lying in front of him. He was supposed to protect her, how had things gone so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Chat knelt on the ground looking at the pale, beautiful mess of a girl lying in front of him. Her dark hair spread out on the ground around her face, having come undone in the fight. Her suit was covered in scrapes and tears and Adrien couldn’t count how many spots on her suit were darkened from the stain of blood. He felt like he was falling apart, everything that kept him sane was being torn away from him and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, he felt helpless, weak, his eyes burned and he could feel a lump building in his throat as he saw the girl he had been in love with since he first lay eyes on her fading into nothing.

Marinette was struggling to breath, her body felt as if it were on fire. She felt her transformation wearing off and a wave of warm air ran over her as she reverted back to the ordinary girl she used to be. She didn’t have the strength to worry about Chat knowing who she truly was, but as she looked up at his face it seemed to contort into something deeper than the grief it had held before.

“Marinette?” his voice barely louder than a whisper; he was afraid he couldn’t speak without revealing how broken he really was from seeing her like this.

Marinette managed a smile as she murmured “I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?”

“Hey, that was supposed to be my line.” he half heartedly joked back.

He was really trying to be brave, God, he was trying. He couldn’t let her see how bad it really was, all he had ever wanted was to see who Ladybug was behind the mask. Now that he was staring down at her porcelain face though, he wished he hadn’t found out. It was too difficult. He had always remained devoted to Ladybug but there was still always that thought that gnawed at him, if Ladybug wasn’t around, it would have been Marinette. She was always so sweet and supportive. He could rely on her to be there. He had grown to like her, visiting her every once in awhile as Chat even losing track of time at points just talking about their lives, but Ladybug always came first. She was strong and confident. She made up for his shortcomings. And as he studied Marinette he realized, he wasn’t just losing one of them, he was losing both.

The two people that he could be himself around were lying on the pavement, bleeding out, and he felt his heart jump to his throat.

“I can’t believe I let this happen to you, I should have been more careful, Mari, I…” his voice trailing off as she reached her hand up to his face resting it on his cheek.

“Shh, you did the best you could kitty.”

Adrien put his hand over hers, leaning into her palm as his transformation rushed over him and Marinette felt his mask evaporate beneath her fingers. In any other situation, Marinette would have just about fainted seeing Adrien’s face hovering over her after previously being Chat Noir but, feeling everything she had in her slowly draining out, she could only form a small smile.

“Adrien,”

“I’m right here Princess, help will be here soon just hang on,” he said, trying not to show the panic in his voice as he prayed an ambulance would get there in time.  
He shifted forward, letting Marinette rest her head on his legs as he began clearing the hair away from her face eventually resorting to stroking the top of her head, something he remembered his mother doing when he was young to comfort him. He couldn’t remember seeing anyone so beautiful in his life as she stared up at him with pure love in her eyes. He wished they had more time, that it hadn’t happened like this, anything but this. He would have brought her on dates, he would have shown up on her balcony just to remind her how amazing she was. He would have done anything for her just to see her smile, for her to be happy. They could have had so much but, just like that, because he had been distracted, because he couldn’t protect her, she was dying, her head rested on him, looking up at his face. As he ran his hand through her hair, he couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed her lips. A stray tear ran down her cheek and Adrien quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

She looked heartbroken, after all this time he had been right in front of her, begging her to notice him. She had been stupid to think keeping their identities a secret would protect them.

“Adrien,” she paused looking up at his green, glossy eyes, “Adrien, I don’t want to die,” she finally choked out, tears finally spilling from her eyes. She was supposed to be strong, she was supposed to be able to handle this, but as she looked at Adrien and began to shiver she knew she was fading. A wave of terror went through her as she thought about her parents, Alya, Nino, she was leaving all of them behind. She wasn’t ready.

“Adrien, I, tell Alya and my family that I love them, that without them, I wouldn’t be the person I am today.”

A shock ran through him when he realized what she was doing, what she was saying. “You aren’t going to die, Marinette. You can’t, we just, there’s still so much I have to say to you, so much-” his voice died in his throat; he was trying to convince himself more than he was her.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she.. She couldn’t.. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t move her, it would cause even more damage to the large wound in her side. All he could do was wait and try and keep her comfortable. Marinette struggled to bring in a breath of air, leaving her exhausted. She relaxed into Adrien, closing her eyes, focusing simply on breathing and ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Too soon Adrien heard her let a breath out and seconds passed by as if they were hours as he waited for her to inhale again.

“Marinette? Marinette please, please breathe!” he couldn’t hold himself together as tears ran down his face. “Please, I can’t, I can’t do this without you, I- I love you.”  
He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her tightly, wishing for a sign that she wasn’t really gone as salty tears flowed profusely down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. He couldn’t understand how he could have let this happen, it should have been him. Why couldn’t it have been him. He felt so hopeless, so broken; he wasn’t quite sure how or even if he would ever be able to get over his miraculous Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this, it was actually the first fanfic/one shot I had ever written so it really was just a way for me to see what I was capable of doing so thank you for reading it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
